Our Love: Dead or Alive?
by Msvampireprincess29
Summary: Butch and Buttercup have been together for four hundred years now and the spark in their romance is starting to die. Will they fight for their love and try to bring it back to live or will they let it die and give up on the love they've shared all this years? Not very good at summaries. It's better than it sounds. Also reds, blues, and OCs will be focused on just as much as greens.
1. More hate than love and Happy Birthday

_**New idea! I hope you like it! ^-^**_

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V  
**

Four hundred years... It has been four hundred years since Butch and I first got together... How many couples can say they lasted four hundred years? Sadly after four hundred years things are starting to fall apart. I mean don't get me wrong. I still love Butch very much and we always had this love-hate relationship because that's just us, you know?

Lately though... There's been a bit more hate in your love-hate relationship than I'm used too or can remember. Oh I forgot to explain how Butch and I are still alive and in a relationship. Butch and I are both vampires. Butch turned me when I turned eighteen because I kept bugging him about it and because he refused to live without me.

He's brothers who are with my sisters who are all also vampires. Were going to turn me themselves if he didn't because they refused to lose there brother anytime soon. That's also why they changed my sisters. In the end Butch did it himself to my pleasure. Back then the romance between us was as strong as it could possibly get.

I guess after four hundred years it drops I should have prepared for it to drop a lot. I just feel lonely and unloved sometimes. Blossom and Brick are still going strong they might fight here and there but their is extremely strong. Anyone with eyes can see that. Bubbles and Boomer their love is almost just like the ones in the fairly tales. I don't know how they do it.

They hardly ever fight. Their always wrapped up in each other. Hugging, kissing, and holding hands. Their always together. I mean when I want to find Bubbles I just look for Boomer and there she is. Anytime there not together. It means they had a fight. Bubbles is out shopping or one of them sneak out so they could surprise the other.

Lastly, the one that I never want to think about. Something bad as happened to one of them. "Buttercup! Are you even listening to me?" Blossom asked sounding annoyed making me roll my eyes.

"No." I said bluntly not even trying to find the fact that I was completely ignoring her.

"I said that we had better hurry and find something for the guys before it gets too late." Blossom said as I shot her a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" I asked curiously it's not like it's any special date for us. I mean me and Butch didn't get together or married today and neither did Blossom and Brick or Boomer and Bubbles. Why do we need to get something?

Bubbles giggled when Blossom's face turned bright red before Blossom could explode on me Bubbles explained. "It's for Star and Shadow remember but mostly Star. It's her birthday and the same day that they both joined our family." Bubbles said as my eyes widen.

"Oh yeah." I said feeling kind of bad now. Star and Shadow are like our kids. After we became vampires Bubbles started complaining about how much she wanted kids but no longer could have them. Blossom started to agree with her and it made the guys feel really bad for taking that choice away from us.

So one day they came home with two kids a yew years younger than us. They turned out to be vampires as well which surprised me. Star the youngest is 14 and will be 14 for the rest of her life. She can easily pass off at the oldest for 17. Shadow the oldest of the two is 15 just one year older than Star and can pass off as 18 at the oldest.

Star and Shadow aren't related to each other at all. Shadow is happy about that too because Star is a goddess as he puts it. That boy is madly in love with her and won't say anything. Star feels the same way and is a love doctor. She helps Blossom and Bubbles with any problems that come up in their relationships sometimes even helps me but when it comes to herself though ...well... she helpless.

She wouldn't know a guy was in love with her if he walked up to her and said he loved her then kissed her. She would still be clueless. It's really sad because when she helps you with relationship problems. She sounds so experienced like she been through everything your going through and more. No one would ever guess that when it came to herself and love. She's as helpless as blind and deaf girl with no walking stick or hearing and seeing dog in the middle of a busy street.

Star is 5'5 with black and blonde hair that is so long she's forced to wear it in a side pony and even then it still threatens to touch the ground. She very curvy for her age with an almost perfect hourglass figure. She's really shy most of the times but there are times when she can become pretty bold. Her cup size is C 42 almost a D cup.

Star has the biggest ass out of all of us. Blossom's ass is the closest to Star's mine is the second closest and Bubbles' ass is the last closest to Star's. Not to get off the topic of Star though she has the rarest eye color we've ever seen which is bright gold eyes with long eye lashes that add to the shy look she often shows but also makes her eyes look somewhat mysterious.

Then there's Shadow. Shadow is 6'2 with black and blonde hair just like Star's only a few shades darker. He's hair is short with bangs that sometimes fall into his eyes giving him that sexy and mysterious look as Star puts it. He's muscular with a solid six pack that is slowly turning into an eight pack. He hardly ever wears a shirt because Star can barely take her eyes off of him when his muscular chest is on display.

Really the way they stare at each other all the time makes the fact that they like each other so obvious that makes me feel like their mental slowly because they still don't know how the other feels. "Buttercup forgetting about our kids. That's so irresponsible. I'm so glad Bubbles and I decide to come with you instead of letting you go by yourself. Star would have been crushed if you walked through that door empty handed." Blossom said with a frown and look of disapproval.

I got to admit it. I feel pretty bad. Star works hard cleaning the house and bringing home blood. She feels like she just takes up the space in the house and drinks up our blood. Like she's a burden and if I showed up without a present it would probably just make her feel worse. "You're right. I'm sorry." I whispered

Bubbles and Blossom both looked a bit surprised. I never say sorry or admit that I'm wrong so I'm not surprised that their shocked. I'll never admit it but I wanted Star and Shadow a lot more than Blossom and Bubbles did. I've always wanted kids but I would never admit. I really thought of Star as my very own daughter.

She had a few of my traits and habits too so that helped me picture as my own kid even more. The black in her hair is the same shade as mine too. I was over joyed when Star and Shadow agreed to not only join us but assume the role of the kids in the house. They called all of us mom and dad. No aunt or uncle that was one of Bubbles' conditions which everyone didn't seem to mind.

Star and Shadow both had their own condition to it as well. The first is that they have just as much freedom as we do. That means even though their the kids if we do it. We can't get mad at them if they do it. So if I go to the club with Butch that means Star and Shadow can go to the club too. We all didn't mind that at first.

Then we realized that we all have sex too. Meaning Star and Shadow can have sex if they want at first this made us almost throw out their first condition but we decided it was ok. Firstly, because Star can't get pregnant being a vampire and all so no need to worry about kids. Secondly, because Shadow and Star are deeply in love with each other and wouldn't think about having sex with anyone but each other. The fact that they don't even know about each others feelings put a halt to them having sex anytime soon.

Thirdly, They agreed to let us know ahead of time when any thought of having sex comes up. So after that we're cool with that. The second and last condition they had was to not be considered brother and sister. The would be considers our daughter and son but not sister and brother. Believe it or not Star and Shadow actually hated each other with a passion when they first met each other and us so the thought of being related pissed them off.

After about thirty years of hating each other one day Bubbles got sick of it and forced them to spend the entire day together. After that day Star and Shadow actually started to act friendly. After fifty years of being best friends. They started to see each other in a new light. In other words they started to fall in love with each other. So the whole not brother and sister went from being because they hated the thought of it, to them being in love and the thought of being brother and sister ruining everything.

"Your sorry?" Blossom asked not hiding the shock in her voice. I started looking around for something Star would like.

"Yes I'm sorry." I whispered as I walked into a book store. I picked up a book that I know Star will love. Not only does it tell you ways to know when someone loves you but it also gives you tips on how to work through relationship problems. Oh yes my little love doctor will love this for sure.

I looked to my right to find a similar book for boys. Telling them how to know when a girl loves them and how to keep that girl when problems show up. I know Shadow will love it. He needs the relationship tips too because he can't go ask the love doctor if she's the one who's mad at him.

"Buttercup. Is that what your going to get them?" Blossom asked as I turned around while still examining the books.

"Yes. Is there a problem with this gift?" I asked curiously raising an eyebrow at her. Blossom looked away and rolled her eyes.

"No it's fine. Let's just go home and give them to Star and Shadow." Blossom said as I frowned and hissed at her making her look at me in shock. I know way more about Star and Shadow than Blossom ever will so she has no right to judge my choice in gifts.

"Are you sure? Because you seem like you don't like them. If you don't like them then find something you think they'll like but I'm getting them this books. And I give a fuck about what you think." I hissed before walking calm off. If we weren't in the mall full of people. I would have ran away or flew away at vampire speed but since we are I'm walking as fast any other human can.

Blossom and Bubbles were right behind me and I knew it. I sighed when we finally got out of the mall and took off into the sky not caring who saw me. I zoomed through the clouds breaking the sound barrier with ease and passing everything by as a blur the only true sign that I flew by was the light green streak I was leaving behind.

I gently on my feet and a waited a few seconds. Bubbles and Blossom landed right behind. I would I have went in without them but then it would have been obvious we had a fight. Star would surely find someway to blame herself for it even though it's not her fault and I don't want her to be stressed on her birthday.

We walked up to our run down black and gray looking house. We had make the outside look as scary as possible to scare off any human intruders. I walked up to the giant rusty doors and pushed them open with ease. I walked into the living room with Bubbles while Blossom closed and locked the two doors behind us.

I smiled as I heard it's 'All for you' by Janet Jackson blasting through the house. My smile widened when I saw Star singing along to it and dancing while Boomer, Brick, Shadow, and Butch cheered her on. I cringed slightly when Butch's eyes met mine for a second before locking on Star.

I laughed when my eyes locked on Shadow who couldn't seem to take his eyes off Star's body and was unable to stop drooling. The guys were all just wearing pants. No shirts. The birthday girl was black and yellow bell-bottoms with a matching off the shoulder top that cut off right below her breasts.

Blossom was wearing plain jeans that hugged her hips with a pink shirt that showed off her cleavage with matching pink shoes. Bubbles was wearing a blue dress that hugged her body showing off her curves nicely. The dress ended mid thigh which was much shorter than usual for her but she was trying to look sexy for Boomer today so I guess that's the exception.

Star slowly stopped dancing and singing then looked at Blossom, Bubbles and I before a huge bright smile spread across her face making it light up in a way that would make any human boy drool. "Welcome home!" Star said happily as she pulled us all into a group hug. I laughed as she choked the breath I didn't need out of me.

"Nice to see you too Star. Happy Birthday." I said happily as I handed her gift. Her eyes lit up as she looked at it. Her eyes glanced at Shadow then she flashed a huge smile at me.

"Thank you thank you thank you! This is the best gift ever!" Star yelled happily as she zoomed up stairs in the blink of an eye.

"Well so much for spending the entire day with the birthday girl." Brick chuckled as he stood up and stretched out his arms before pulling Blossom in them and kissing her. Pulling away after about ten minutes passed leaving her breathless. "Welcome home Babe." Brick said with a smirk making Blossom blush.

"Thanks Brick." Blossom said with a smile and blush on her face. Brick grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the kitchen.

"Why are you taking me to the kitchen?" Blossom asked curiously as Brick pulled her.

"Want to show you something." Brick said with a smirk before zooming into the kitchen with Blossom making sure to close the door behind her. Not hard to imagine what he and Blossom are going to be doing in there.

"Got a gift for you too Shadow. Here." I said as I handed it to him. He smiled and took it from my hand looking the book over. Then looked back at me smiling a dreamy smile that would make any human girl melt into pieces.

"Thanks Buttercup. This is exactly what I need." Shadow said with a smile before zooming upstairs in the blink of an eye just like Star making me laugh. Probably going to lock themselves in their rooms and read the entire then try to remember if they showed in signs of like each in the past. I hope they finally make the connection.

Boomer had his arms around Bubbles and Bubbles was giggling like crazy as usual. "I missed you Bubbles. You were gone way too long." Boomer cooed as he held her close making me roll my eyes in annoyance and feel jealous at the same time.

"Oh Boomie! I missed you too but I was only gone for one hour." Bubbles giggled as he kissed her neck. Boomer pulled her closer and kissed her cheek before smirking at her.

"Exactly. Too long..." Boomer whispered before swooping Bubbles off her feet and running upstairs with her still giggling in his arms. I sighed softly and turned around to come face to face with Butch. And that leaves me with Butch... Great...

"We need to talk." Butch said before pulling me towards the front door. Oh great... This can't be good...

* * *

_**Once again. I'm sorry for the two new stories. I promise. I'm working on new chappies for my other stories. I'm just trying to make them as awesome and error free as possible. I hope you liked it and please tell me what you think. Bye ^-^**_


	2. Pieces of Forever

_**New chappie for my two reviewers. Thank you for your reviews. I'm very grateful ^-^ Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I was yanked out the front door by Butch. He dragged me into the forest right outside our house. He walked deeper into the forest until finally I was able to get my arm out of his grip. "What's your problem? Where are you taking me?" I asked curiously as Butch turned around and looked at me.

"My problem is I can't do this anymore." Butch hissed causing my eyes to widen. He can't be serious... He can't mean... He can't do this to me... Butch you can't do this to me... I felt the breath that I didn't need being knocked out of my body.

"Yes I do mean that and I am doing this. I can't stand you! I can't take being near or having you as my wife any longer. I hate you. I don't feel like going through all the paper work it would take to divorce you so legally I'll remain married to you but it's over. I'm with Brute now. Go find someone else and make them miserable for the rest of your existence." Butch growled and with that he was gone.

I felt numb and cold two feels that are so suppose to be impossible. I know Butch and I were rocks like never before but I never thought he would actually leave me and for Brute of all people. I fell the forest floor and curled up into a ball. Now realizing just how empty, depressing and lonely my life is without Butch in it. I closed my eyes and pretend to sleep. Day dreaming about when Butch and I were first dating. When everything was so intense and really every more and word drowned in love. I found myself wishing I was a human again just so I could go back to those times...

* * *

_**Buttercup's P.O.V (500 years into the** **past)**_

_I took in a sharp breath of air as I felt this cold arms wrap around me protectively. "Are you ok?" Butch whispered in my ear making me shudder as his cold sweet breath surrounded me. "I'm fine and you wouldn't have to worry at all if y-" I started but Butch kissed me before I could finish. I shivered and eagerly kissed him back. His lips were so cold and hard yet warm and soft all at the time. The feel of them on my own made me feel so alive. I couldn't explain it but he made all of my senses go into overdrive.  
_

_"I'm not going to turn you into a vampire. We've already talked about this already Buttercup." Butch whispered I stood there in a daze for a minute. "Your being unreasonable Butch." I whispered softly as I frown at him staring into his beautiful eyes. Butch frowned at me "Says the love of my life who is asking me to end her life by turning her into a monster...? Right. I'm the one being unreasonable." Butch whispered rolling his eyes.  
_

_I frowned at him. "Yes your the one being unreasonable and you know exactly how your being unreasonable too." I said seriously as Butch's eyes locked on mine. "Buttercup..." Butch started but I cut him off. "Butch I love you so much. Don't you love me?" I whispered as I stared into his eyes. Butch frowned and shook his head "Buttercup... Don't you dare play that card. It isn't fair." Butch hissed as I frowned.  
_

_"Well your not being fair! I'm going to get old! You won't want me when I'm all wrinkles." I whispered as Butch lifted my chin up and glared into my eyes. "How dare you!" Butch hissed angrily as I blushed and flinched in surprise. "How dare you think that my love for you is trivial as looks! Buttercup I wouldn't care with you we're made of wrinkles! I wouldn't care if you couldn't move. If you couldn't talk. If you couldn't hear. I would still love you! No matter what! I don't want to hear you say something so stupid and insulting ever again about my feelings for you! Do you hear me!" Butch yelled as I blushed and looked away.  
_

_"I hear you. But I still want you to change me." I whispered as Butch frowned "Buttercup..." Butch started but I shook my head. "You may still love me no matter how old I get but you can't love me if I'm dead." I said sternly as Butch's eyes widen. "That's right. What happens when I die of old age or grow ill or someone kills me. What will you do then? Just find another girl to love?" I asked as Butch pulled me closer and looked away.  
_

_"When you die. I'll die." Butch said calmly as my eyes widen. "What?" I asked in shock. "If you die then I'll find a vampire make him angry and let him kill me." Butch said as tears welled up in my eyes. "Butch you can't do that! What about your brothers? They won't let you! They'll safe you!" I yelled as Butch shook his head. "I'll make sure they don't interferer." Butch said calmly as tears started to freely flow down my cheek.  
_

_"Stop telling me this you idiot! You big idiot! You can't die! I won't let you!" I yelled as I punched his chest repeatedly even knowing that it wouldn't hurt him at all. "Buttercup... I love you." Butch whispered as he tried to pull me close again but I pushed him away. "No! Don't change the subject! Don't just say I love you and think it will make everything better!" I screamed as Butch smiled sadly "Fine. Buttercup... I know you don't want me to die but... So I'll kill myself..." Butch said with a sad smile as I opened my mouth but Butch cut me off.  
_

_"You can say no, you can say you can't do, and you can say I won't let you but it doesn't matter. You'll already be dead. There's no way you or anyone else can stop me. Your my only reason for living Buttercup. Once your gone. I'll have no reason to live so I'll leave as well. That's how it's going to happen." Butch said calmly as I cried silently into his chest. "Why can't you just change me? Why can't we have forever together?" I cried as Butch gently stroked my hair "Buttercup..." He whispered as I looked up into his eyes.  
_

_"Alright... I'll change you but you have to wait just for three months. I want you to experience all of high school as a human." Butch whispered lovingly as my eyes widen I looked up at him. "Really? You really mean it?" I whispered in shock "Yes. Just three months." Butch said happily as I smiled "Thank you! I love you so much!" I said as I kissed him. Butch kissed me back and smiled. After a few minutes he pulled away so I could breath. "I love you too Buttercup... Forever..." Butch whispered as I blushed and smiled "Forever." I said happily  
_

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

__**Buttercup's P.O.V(Back in the present)  
**

So what happened to our forever Butch...? I feel like it was just a second ago. We kissing and smiling making promises of forever and now. I'm standing alone in the middle of the forest and your miles away. I bit my lip and let it sink in. My knees gave in and I started to fall to the ground along with the promises of forever. As I touched the ground I felt weight of them breaking into a million pieces. I stayed unmoving for who knows how long. Trying hopelessly to put the pieces of forever that Butch left behind back together again...

* * *

_**Wow! I didn't update for a while! Sorry about that! I had a bit of writer's block for a minute. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please review! I need reviews to keep on going! Love you guys! ^_^**_

_**Love, Msvampireprincess29  
**_


	3. Broken and What happened?

Me: Well here's the new chappie!  
Buttercup: Aren't you only updating because you we're threatened? *raises an eyebrow*  
Me: NO!  
Bubbles: But you said you had writer's block.  
Me: Well I don't anymore!  
Blossom: You said you had writer's block until you read a comment about an ax and wrath.  
Me: NO I DIDN'T! I'M NOT SCARED OF ANYONE!  
Buttercup: Yeah sure -_-  
Me: Butch! Just do the disclaimer already!  
Butch: Msvampireprincess29 doesn't own anything but her OCs and the plot. So don't try to steal either!

* * *

**Bubbles' P.O.V**

"Oh Boomie!" I giggled loudly as Boomer started to suck on my neck. "Damn you sound so cute." Boomer hissed softly staring into my eyes. His eyes dark blue eyes seem to have turned almost completely black with lust. Looks my dress worked! I was hoping it would (O.o wow Bubbles is naughty). "Boomie... Your lust is showing." I whispered as I tangled my fingers into his hair.

"I know. Your so beautiful." Boomer whispered before kissing me. I eagerly kissed him back after a few seconds I felt him lick my lips. I parted them allowing him to enter my mouth. Half a second later our tongues we're dancing with each other and he was pulling down the top of my dress.

After making out for twenty minutes Boomer and I finally pulled apart. I panted softly as gently squeezed my breasts frowned about my dark blue with light blue bubbles bra. "What?" I moaned as Boomer smirked and laughed "Nothing. I was just hoping you would surprise me and not be wearing a bra." Boomer said calmly as he started to take off my bra.

I blushed and smiled shyly. Note to self: Next time no bra. I thought to myself. 'I hate you!' I stopped Boomer and frowned. "Did you say that?" I asked curiously trying to keep from crying. "Say what?" Boomer asked curiously tilting his head in confusion. I sat up a bit confused. "Well if you didn't say it than who..." I whispered before the words echoed through my head again.

'I hate you!' My eyes widen. "That's Butch's voice!" I yelled as Boomer frowned. "Hold on. Why are you thinking about Butch at a time like this... Don't tell me..." Boomer whispered sadly as he looked at the floor. My eyes widen as I gently grabbed Boomer's face. "Oh Boomie no! Don't think like that! I love you with all my heart and no one else!" I said as Boomer's face brighten up a bit.

"Then why...?" Boomer started as I shook my head. "I just heard Butch's voice in my head." I whispered as Boomer's eyes widen. "That's impossible remember. We can only hear our siblings voices in our heads. So you just hear the girls. You can't hear Butch only Brick and I can." Boomer said seriously as I frowned.

"I know. That's why I'm confused..." I whispered before my eyes widen. "What is it?" Boomer asked curiously "What if that was from one of the girls just like a memory..." I whispered "Well that's possible. What did he say?" Boomer asked as I frowned. "I hate you. He didn't say though. He yelled it." I whispered as Boomer shook his head.

"That's impossible. I've never seen Butch yell at Blossom or Buttercup." Boomer said seriously as I fixed my dress up and look out the window. "Yeah maybe your right." I whispered as I looked towards the ground and my eyes widen. I could see Buttercup curled up on the ground not moving. "But did you ever think that maybe it might have just happened...?" I whispered

"Just now?" Boomer asked but I didn't answer him I just ran out of the room and flew the front door. "BUTTERCUP!" I screamed as I dropped down on my knees beside her and pulled her into my arm. I stood up with holding Buttercup in my arms bridal style when Boomer appeared in the door way. He was frozen a deep frown of total disbelief on his face.

Soon Blossom and Brick were standing right next to him. "Buttercup?!" Blossom screamed in shock as she ran up to me. "What happened?" Blossom asked as I shook my head. "Mom..." A small voice whispered we all turned to see Star standing in the door way holding the book Buttercup got for her with wide eyes.

"Mom!" She screamed as tears streamed down her face. She dropped the book in the dirty as she ran toward us. She hugged Buttercup while I held her. I bite my lip to keep from crying while I watched Star gently knock her head against Buttercup's and shake her. "Mom...! Mom wake up!" She cried as she continued to shake Buttercup. I looked away as tears streamed down my face. I can't stand to see my sister and my daughter like this.

It's too pain. If only... I had said instead of leaving with Boomer. "Let me take a look at mom." A strong but small voice said I looked up to see Shadow. He was looking at Star and frowning then he looked at Buttercup and a tear slipped out. I could tell though he was good at finding he didn't like seeing them like this either. "Ok." I whispered as I handed Buttercup to him.

He walked back into the house holding Buttercup with Star crying close behind. I followed them quickly with everyone else. He gently set Buttercup on the couch. His eyes glowed as placed his hand in front of Buttercup. Buttercup started to glow brighter and brighter. "Star. You want to help me?" Shadow asked as Star gently placed her hands on his shoulders. "How?" Star whispered as Shadow smiled.

"We're both healers. I didn't realize until a little while ago when I went out with myself. Just relax, focus your energy, and picture Buttercup health. Then as soon as you feel the problem focus your energy on it to the max. Ok?" Shadow whispered as Star nodded. She closed her eyes. Then she slowly started glowing along with Shadow and Buttercup. Suddenly Buttercup's chest started to glow black. "There it is. Now!" Shadow yelled.

He started to glow brighter and some of the black light on Buttercup's chest started to turn pure green. Suddenly Star hair flew up as tears streamed down her cheeks. She started to glow so brighter I was starting to have trouble looking at her. Then Buttercup's black light suddenly turned all green in a flash. Shadow's eyes opened in surprise. Star stopped glowing and started to fall but Shadow quickly caught her. He stood up holding Star bridal style.

"Buttercup should be ok now." Shadow whispered before zooming up the stairs with Star. Oh Buttercup... What happened between you and Butch...

* * *

_**Finally updated! Sorry for leaving you all hanging like that! :( Forgive me? :) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! ^_^ Please review! :D **_

_**Love, Msvampireprincess29  
**_


End file.
